fairy_tales_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow White (Alternate 'Verse)
Note: The Character in topic of this article is the alternate counterpart of the character, Snow White. '' '''Snow White, '''legendary by tale, a fair princess of beauty and endured tragedy to obtain her happily ever after. Yet in contrast, the Snow White of this alternate tale, had though achieved said happy ending, she had left it behind and carried on with a more darker path in life as the Queen of her father's kingdom. ''Many could interpret the inspirations behind this alternate tale as the many adaptations of Snow White, with the Disney Incarnation at it's core. '' 'Background ''' Snow White had endured much tragedy in her life before meeting her prince. Her mother dying in childbirth, the death of her father, and more legendary, her vile stepmother making attempts on her life. Though tragic, she endured and survived her circumstances. In end, she seemingly found love in her marriage with the Prince who had saved her life. Not so, it turns out. Due to the Prince's distance behavior, Snow became aware that True Love was not present in their marriage. And so, she divorced the Prince and resumed her royal role as Queen over her family's kingdom. Admitting, enduring tragedy after tragedy with no love to show for it, had taken it's toll on Snow White. The once 'Fairest in the Land' had begun to loose her way with her kindness. She attempted to dash such thoughts, by showing that she was a competent ruler. She had the seven dwarves inducted into her kingdom, and used their mine of jewels and ore to quickly and easily stabilize her kingdom's economy. Finding the belongings of her deceased stepmother, she chose to adapt them for the kingdom's benefit. The Magic Mirror would be used to monitor the kingdom. Snow White would become more and more like her stepmother the longer she ruled and dabbled in the old habits of her stepmother. She would continue to be less kind and slowly becoming more wicked. She would constantly dabble in magic in order to solve her problems, claiming such for the Kingdom's benefit. Royal decisions would be based on pitiful emotions. Such as chopping down all the apple trees in the land, civil clashes with her ex-husband's kingdom, etc. She would continue to be this way until she would fake another near death experience, allowing her to slip in her impostor, Rose Red. While Rose Red would rule in her place, under the masquerade as her, Snow White would flee into the forest to live a recluse of her personal serenity. Personality Snow White would become less and less kind as she adapted to her role as queen. Her personality would grow more darker and selfish, while masquerading it as her newfound competence with the Kingdom's problems. Though recognizing her faltering innocence, she does attempt to cling to it the best she could. This absurdly would be evident as the woodland animals, who were once her companions, are suddenly frighten by her. The only animal that dares to go near her is the ominous owl, Scowl, her new familiar. Snow had admitted to quite the mischievous and somewhat sadistic side to her personality. I.e. being a fantasy concerning her dead stepmother, wishing she was still alive only to be tortured via iron shoes. Another being her heart-shaped tattoo, labeled "Dopey" merely to get a rise of her ex-husband, reveling in his anger. One could say that Snow White had turned against those who were once kind to her in the past. The Prince, she no longer loves, claiming that he is distance and views her as a trophy to keep in his castle. The Dwarves, though allied with the Kingdom and honored as Dukes, have been distanced from her. Except for Dopey, merely due to him incapable of remaining away from her. She clashes with the likes of both parties, yet more frequently with the Prince on the scale of their kingdoms. Unlike her stepmother, her wills with magic are not fueled strictly by interest of beauty. She has used for magic for beneficial pursuits of the Kingdom. i.e. warding off invading armies, monitoring the kingdom, etc. When conversing with the Magic Mirror, she speaks to it as if it were an actual person, asking if it's opinion on matters. Though the use of magic had caused an addictive quality in her, depending it for all of her problems. She had grown to no longer enjoying the spoils of royalty nor the responsibilities. She'd actually wish to run off into the forest and live the simple life of a hermit. Thus risen her plan with her impostor, Rose Red, having her rule in her place under a masquerade. 'Physical Appearance ' ".. who had skin pale as new-fallen snow, hair as dark as ebony, and lips as red as spilled blood." - The usual interpretation behind Snow White's beauty. Snow White is universally described as beautiful and fair, i.e. "The Fairest in the Land". This beauty has been granted by the blessing of her mother's prayers during pregnancy. Snow White has medium length black hair and dark blue colored eyes with a pale complexion. Her lips a naturally dark shade of red, frequently mistaken for lip stick. Standing at an average height for a young woman, she has a slender frame. Now in a position of royalty, she tends to wear lavish outfits, primarily dominated by the color grey. As many drunks in village tend to point out and blabber about, Snow White's outfits tend to be revealing and highlight her buxom bosom. And it has been revealed that on her left arm, is a heart-shaped tattoo marked with the name of "Dopey". Constantly seen perched on her shoulder is her familiar, an owl named Scowl. A horned owl of crimson feathers and golden eyes. 'Powers and abilities ' * 'Witchcraft - '''By dabbling in the magic of her stepmother's possessions, she had constantly committed acts of witchcraft and enchanted many events in her favors, and indulged other acts of categorized magic. ** '''Conjuring - '''Though how capable she is unknown, she has been recorded in this tale as once conjuring a thunder cloud used to combat the invading army of her ex-husband, The Prince. ** '''Weather Manipulation - '''During the same tale of her conjuring the thunder cloud of combating her ex-husband's force, she had commanded it to strike bolts of lighting down on his soldiers. ** '''Influence - '''Though the fear remained, she had recorded of magically influencing the citizens to remain silent on her newfound wicked ways. * '''Knowledge of potions - '''In additions to finding her stepmother's belongings, she had found her supply of potion ingredients as well as her spellbook. She had dabbled with potions in circumstance where magic would be unnecessary. * '''Communicating with animals - '''Connected to her original tale, she was able to converse and influence the animals of the woodlands. Although her change in personality and demeanor has caused them to be frighten of her. The only she can still influence is her familiar, Scowl, who is willingly silent. * '''Magic Mirror (Paraphernalia) - '''Among her stepmother's possessions, was the magic mirror. While mostly speaking in rhyme and demanding that others do the same, the mirror spoke the absolute truth and could show the Queen a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more. She uses it's clairvoyance to monitor both other kingdoms and her own. ** In addition to such, the Mirror seemingly monitors Snow's morality, noting on it during their conversations. Notes that her fairness is now gone, and her beauty is merely sustained by her mother's prayers. '''Trivia ' * Judging by her dialogue concerning her previous marriage, it is implied that Snow White merely married the Prince out of gratitude and to obtain happiness after her many tragedies. * Snow White's revenge fantasy towards her stepmother, involving hot iron shoes, is a reference to the original ending concerning her sourcing tale. * Snow's tattoo involving Dopey's name is a reference to a throw away joke in the film, ''Shrek the third. '' * Snow White's familiar, the owl named Scowl, may be a reference to ''Happily Ever After, ''a less than loved adaptation of the tale. * Her impostor, Rose Red, is more than likely a reference to the tale, ''Snow-White and Rose Red; ''ironically an unrelated fairy tale. * It has been noted that the citizens of her kingdoms have fallen ill, due to her chopping down all the apple trees in the land, yet they're enchanted into silence. Category:Browse Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:Fairy Tales Category:Witch Category:Characters